Your Old Hooded Jumper
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: It's funny how the simple scent of something can bring a lifetime of memories brimming to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

_If **loving** you is **wrong,** I don't want to be **right.**_

_The night had already began and the moon had settled into the darkened sky long ago. The air was mild, merely a breeze fluttered past the Connor garden. _

_Liam had found the day had held nothing but disappointment. He sat up in the tree house his Dad had built them when he and Paul were only kids. Those memories felt so alien, distant. As though they happened to someone else. His head felt consumed, thoughts of her had taken over completely._

_He glanced over at the small stack of presents next to him. He felt ungrateful and yet extremely let down. It hurt him to think the people that were closest to him seemed to know him least. The pile consisted of endless action films and play station games. He didn't even own a play station. What cut him deepest though, was that the day wasn't graced with her presence. She had not even shown her face or sent a text._

_He felt as though not a soul alive understood him. He wanted to believe that she did, that she got him like he got her and yet she wasn't his to have. _

_Liam had watched with a heavy heart as Paul scuttled off, not even bothering to act interested in his brother's 18th birthday celebrations. It didn't bother him really, except for the fact he knew he'd be with her. Holding her, touching her, loving her. It made his blood boil when he thought of them. He knew Paul couldn't, wouldn't and more importantly didn't treat her right. Paul couldn't love this girl like he could. _

_"Oi Leebugs, you gonna let down this ladder or what?"_

_The sound of her voice brought him back to reality, it echoed around him and sent shivers through his veins. He threw down the rope ladder and watched as she effortlessly climbed up until she stood beside him.  
_

_"Hey" She smiled, suddenly uncomfortable in his presence. He had that affect her, gave her tiny butterflies and a nervous stutter. They both knew it was wrong, the looks the shared, the way they understood each other. She was 16 years old and yet she had already suffered more pain than most in her life time. Liam made all her heartache disappear. That's why she dated Paul. He was her safety net, ensuring she was always connected to Liam. It reassured her that while Liam may not feel the same, she could admire from afar. _

_"Alright Car?"_

_"Never better" She moved to stand next to him, both of them looking out over the fields and darkened night sky as they leant against the wooden tree rails, their shoulders rubbing against each other as the gap between them become almost non existent. _

_They stood in silence for a while, Carla's glances over at Liam didn't go unnoticed as he allowed his eyes to linger over her small form, forming a picture in his mind that he knew he would always treasure.  
_

_After a while Carla nudged him playfully, a cheeky glint in her eye. "Happy birthday goon" She grinned and he nudged her back in response both now feeling completely at ease. She reached into her bag and pulled out something wrapped up in a cheap plastic bag. _

_"Sorry it's not wrapped, but 'ere. Hope it's the right one"_

_Liam looked from Carla to the bag in his hands, he instantly knew what it was and his heart swelled. _

_"You remembered" _

_"Course I remembered, it's ya 18th you muppet"_

_They both knew that wasn't what he meant. The pair of them had been in town together weeks before, with Michelle and Paul when they wondered past a shop window. The hoodie hung in the shop window, a grey zip up and Liam had instantly wanted it. The price tag had been way out of his range so he wondered how Carla had ever managed to afford it._

_The mere fact she had remembered meant more than even Liam understood. _

_"Thank you twiglet" _

_"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" she feigned annoyance and yet she couldn't hide the way her eyes lit up whenever he used that name._

_"Nope. That memory is going down in Connor history"_

_Carla smiled up at him as they again stood side by side, feeling brave as the moonlit sky blanketed over them, disguising their faces she let her head fall against his shoulder. "I'm not a Connor" she whispered._

_"Not yet maybe" Was all he replied as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders._


	2. Chapter 2

_We'll **keep** our secrets,** secrets** because it's** safer** this way_

"_Paul, that you?" Carla called out of her bedroom to the man who had opened the door of her flat. Whoever it wasn't didn't answer, and so she stood up, wiping the mascara from her eyes and slumped her way over to the door frame. She wrapped her white dressing gown tightly around her tiny frame; it clung to her curves and hid away the empty shell that hid behind it. One hand fell down to her side, fiddling with a piece of cotton that had become loose from the material. The other lay across her tummy, subconsciously protecting whatever had lain beneath it. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Paul told me what happened. I though you could use the company"_

"_Where is he?" Carla looks down, expecting the answer all ready. She couldn't deny the way it hurt her insides. She needed him here today more than ever and yet even this had not been a good enough reason for him to say. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise because now she found herself in Liam's company and he had the ability to fix her now matter how broken she felt. _

"_Drinking his problems away I'm afraid. Hey I'm not that bad though, am I?"_

_She looks up from under her hair and offers him a ghost of a smile. He can still see the tears glimmering in her eyes, and he feels his heart break at the sight. He slowly makes his way over to her and she instantly allows her head to rest against his chest. _

_His arms welcome her and wrap her into a tight embrace. She grabs a fistful of his shirt in anger as bitter tears soak his chest. _

"_It's not fair Liam. It's not bloody fair!" She screeches into his chest as sobs break through her body, everything hurts. Everything aches more than she imagined would be possible. She feels a hollow emptiness deep within her and she wonders how you can miss something you thought you had never wanted._

"_I know darlin', I know" _

"_It's my fault in't it? I said I didn't want it and now it's dead" _

"_Hey don't you say that. Don't you even think it! These things just happen sometimes Car"_

"_That was my baby Liam. Mine and Paul's baby, and I didn't even want it" _

_Carla lets her mind slip to thoughts of what could have been. She imagines a little girl, no more than three years old running through the flat. She sees her climb up onto the sofa and snuggle into her daddy's lap, sucking her thumb and intently watching her mum as she picks up the toys from the floor. _

"_I didn't even want a baby"_

"_You'd have been a brilliant mum Carla"_

_She turns her head slightly so she can look up towards him, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "Who are you trying to kid? I'm a hopeless cow"_

"_Carla don't say that, don't even think it kid" _

_Liam takes her hand and leads her back into bedroom; he lies down on his side and indicates for Carla to join him. She does as he says and curls her body into his, allowing the warmth of his body to comfort her. _

_She still cries hopeless tears at the thought of what she had lost, Liam's chin rests on her head and the sound of his gentle heartbeat comforts her. She hears his words that he whispers softly into her ear as her eyelids flutter shut. He whispers that this is only the start, she's only twenty. He tells her that there is plenty of time for babies and weddings. He doesn't tell her that he hopes he will be the father and she doesn't tell him she feels the same. _


	3. Chapter 3

_If **time** is all I have, I'll **waste** it all on **you.**_

"Liam, will you quit laughing at me?" Carla pouted as they continued to get lost, wondering through woods that Liam had insisted he knew like the back of his hand.

"Well you're the genius that insisted on wearing those flammin' high heeled boots! I'm surprised you haven't broken your neck yet"

"I'll break your bleeding neck if we don't sit down soon" Carla muttered under her breath but loud enough for Liam to hear. He sniggered at her silently, watching the way her nose crinkled in frustration as she batted tree branches out of her way.

"I told ya you wouldn't enjoy it, I told you it was a bad idea, but would you listen? Oh no, Carla always knows best"

"What did you expect me t' do eh? Turn me nose up at your mother and tell her to stick her camping trip where the sun don't shine"

"Oh you wouldn't dare"

"Wanna bet?"

Liam shook his head, exasperated at the way she had to prove everyone wrong. Paul had somehow managed to wriggle his way out of the trip, along side Michelle who had stood smirking as she waved the pair off.

"Are we nearly at the hotel or what?"

Liam almost spat out the water he had just gulped from his bottle, he choked and spluttered whilst Carla looked on, perplexed.

"What?"

"You really have never been camping have you?"

"No, I told you that. Why, what's so bloody funny?"

He sauntered over to Carla who sighed in frustration as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a cheeky glint in his eye that could only ever be a Liam look.

"See that line of tents, about a mile ahead" Liam pointed across the distance and looked at Carla, who nodded slowly, dread now seeping her mind. "Well that my darlin' is your bed for the night"

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"What? You didn't really expect a five star hotel when my mum did the booking did you?"

She shot him a deadly glare before stomping on ahead, already hugely looking forward to getting home. Liam walked just behind her, admiring the way her hair fell perfectly neatly even as they traipsed through mud and dirt. He watched the way her hips swayed as she walked, her toned figure enviable to any woman.

Eventually they made it to the campsite. Carla sat with their bags, a look of utter contempt spread across her features, whilst Liam acquired which tent would be theirs. He returned a few moments later, carrying a large bag of poles and a tent sheet.

"Excuse me, what is that?"

"Er, a tent. Or have you not seen one of those before either?"

"What I meant was, why have you got it?"

"All part of the camping experience Carla. Now come on Cinders, lets get this up before it gets dark"

"Kill me now" She dragged their rucksacks across the floor before stopping at their pitching area. Liam pulled out the poles and started connecting them, while Carla stood with her hand on her hips, an amused smile dancing across her face.

"Now this, is payback" She sat down, her back leaning against their bags and pulled a magazine out, sitting reading it while Liam struggled and groaned with the tent.

A while later, just as the sun had started to set Liam finally finished putting up the tent. He stood up, brushing his hands together with a smug smile.

"Right your Majesty, your palace awaits" Liam turned around to find Carla had fallen asleep, her head leaning against the bags as she lay curled up on hr side.

He felt his heart swell at how innocent she looked, her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she mumbled in her tired state. He crouched down beside her, gently nudging her arm. "Hey, sleeping beauty, the tents up"

"Mmm" She rubbed her eyes, yawning dramatically. Before crawling on her hands and knees into the tent, and wrapping herself up in the sleeping bag laid out for her.

"This is ridiculous you know, I should be at home in me double bed now"

"Oh stop ya moaning and go to flamming sleep" Liam turned on his side, smiling at being in such close proximity to his best friend. They hadn't spent so much time alone together since his 21st birthday two years before.

Liam had just dozed off when he heard her call his name, rousing him from his sleep "Liam, Leebugs?"

"What?"

"It's bloody freezing"

With a small sigh, he feigned annoyance. Climbing out of his covers, he unzipped Carla's sleeping bag and squeezed in beside her. They cocooned against each other, her head nuzzled into his chest, his body instantly warming her.

"Night Leebugs" She smiled into his chest

"Night twiglet" Liam whispered back, placing a kiss to her hair that lingered more than a friendly kiss ever should.


End file.
